


I have found out electricity

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Bianca hasn't been this drunk in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have found out electricity

Shit.

Bianca stood up from her dressing room chair and realized two things simultaneously; 1. She was drunk, and 2. She had completely forgotten what she was supposed to be doing.

As she stumbled and waited for her vision to clear all she could think about was the fact that this is the reason she had the rule to never get drunk while working. She needed to stay focused, there was only a few more weeks left to her reign and she did not want to end up another Sharon fucking Needles, that cunt. Besides if she was out getting wasted every night how would she remember the embarrassing shit the other girls did while they were drunk?

So Bianca gripped the counter as tight as Willam grips his residual checks and walked towards the door, realizing on her way that what had snapped her back to reality was the loud cheering still filtering in from where Adore had probably just finished her set.

Again, shit.

Bianca was supposed to be on stage closing the show right now, but for some reason past her forgot to give a shit about that, sometime in between the first few shots she took to be social and the last few she took on stage as part of her act. She was usually very careful to keep an eye on her limit, but the lack of sleep and food in her system made her feel drunker than she would normally be. Bianca cursed at herself for caring about appearances too much to eat some of the pizza Adore had ended up with earlier. Even though it’s not her style Bianca couldn’t help but respect someone who didn’t have to corset and paint to high heaven and could still be met with fans practically feeding her pizza at the meet and greets.

But regardless of whatever had been happening before, now Bianca had to fight with the growing fuzziness in her head to get her damn paycheck, but before she could get to the stage Adore ran into her.

“What’s wrong with you, bitch? I just had to close the show myself and I fucked up like twelve times.”

“Only twelve?” Bianca responded, although she was clearly not present in the moment.

“Oh, come on, Bianca, I’m getting you back to the hotel.” Adore grabbed Bianca’s arm and steered her towards the shinning exit sign behind her. “I can’t believe I have to be the responsible one tonight, you fucking cock-block.”

“Like you haven’t fucked every guy in West Hollywood by now.” She slurred back, trying to focus but failing entirely. Bianca’s eyes bounced from place to place, finally settling on Adore’s face, she looked angry. Her lips were parted in typical Adore fashion and her lipstick was only a little bit smudged which told Bianca she didn’t get too touchy with the fans tonight.

“You’re a lot dumber when you’re drunk,” Adore laughed, “I like it, it makes me feel smart.” She added when Bianca looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

They finally reached the street and hailed down a cab, but even the cold air wasn’t doing much to sober Bianca up. All she could focus on was Adore’s warm arm around her waist and how it was the only thing keeping her from feeling like a baby giraffe in her heels. Her corset felt all at once too tight and too restricting as she tried to catch Adore’s eye, but once she turned to look at her she fell uncharacteristically silent, mesmerized by the face she had seen so many times before, it was probably the drink talking but it was like she was seeing her in a whole new light. Bianca even felt a little hysterical at how intently she now watched the movements of Adore’s plush lips around the words she was speaking.

“Come on, abuelita.” Adore laughed as she tried to push Bianca into the cab.

“Fuck you” Bianca replied as she fell into the backseat, losing a shoe in the process.

Adore grabbed the nude pump and slid into the seat beside her, she focused herself on getting both of them settled in and didn’t even look up while she gave the impatient driver the address of their hotel. Once the car started moving she looked over and tried to meet Bianca’s gaze, but she was leaning with her forehead against the window, clearly just seconds from passing out.

Adore deliberately shut her mouth so she could watch the older queen. It wasn’t often that Bianca let herself be anything less than completely professional, but lately Adore and even Courtney had been a bad influence on her. Adore was secretly a little proud of herself for having an impact on someone she really looks up to. Ever since the tour started their relationship had only grown stronger and Adore couldn’t be happier that she was able to see the soft side of Bianca that she glimpsed on the show shine through.

Adore decided to let Bianca sleep it off until they got to the hotel at least, and when they got there she didn’t even have time to feel bad about the makeup smear covering half of the cab’s window, she was too busy gently helping her friend out of there and into her arms again. She didn’t want her to break a hip after all.

“Hey,” Adore murmured after they had made their way to the hall their rooms were in, they had both shed their shoes and Bianca had sobered up enough to walk without using her as a human crutch. “Can I crash in your room tonight?”

“Bitch, I’m the drunk one shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Bianca joked, but she was secretly glad she didn’t have to. Bianca liked being alone just fine, and she knew she’d never ask, but ever since the tour she had really gotten used to Adore, and sometimes Courtney piling into her ill-equipped hotel room for the night. She most fondly recalls the way they’d sometimes wake up tangled over each other, either on the floor or on the bed in various stages of de-dragging.

These bitches kept her young that’s for sure.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Adore said, punching in the hotel key card she must have grabbed from Bianca earlier.

Bianca couldn’t respond before Adore was in her room, ripping off her long blue wig and collapsing in her bed. As buzzed as she still was Bianca knew that Adore would regret sleeping with her makeup on so with a rueful grin she went to rouse her from her position. At the exact same time Adore rolled over.

Bianca held her breath as she took notice of the precarious position they were now in. Bianca had one knee on the bed, just a step from straddling Adore’s body which was laid out underneath her. The younger queen looked up at her through a pair of 301s, her red coated lips parted, clearly just about to say something, but Bianca didn’t let her.

She finally took advantage of the energy she had allowed herself to feel that night in her drunken haze. Pushing her arms down on either side of Adore for balance she pushed her lips against hers. The feeling was electric and the drop in the pit of her stomach was back, more so than she had ever felt kissing other queens, and in their business that isn’t a rare occasion, even if it’s mainly for laughs.

When they parted even Adore was speechless, and she automatically pushed herself up to meet Bianca’s mouth again, sitting up she held Bianca on her lap, grabbing at the short dress she had yet to shed, and her fishnet covered legs. For Adore she felt like a teenager again, and she was finally kissing the boy she had a crush on for months, which she kind of was. The sparks she felt kissing Bianca were the kind that would never go away, not until one of them inevitably broke the other’s heart, and maybe not even then.

With that thought and the worry that she would mess up what she had finally gotten after waiting so long Adore felt her eyes tearing up, leaving hot tracks that brought her eyeliner with them. The other queen pulled away at the feeling, worried she had overstepped in some way.

“What happened?” she asked, stumbling back off of the bed.

“Nothing, I’m happy.”  _And terrified_ , she didn’t add.

“Good, but in case you didn’t know that’s not usually why people cry around me.” Adore laughed despite herself, “Now come on, chiona, you look like more of a clown than I do with that makeup.”

“Fuck all the way off.” Adore responded, but she was still smiling as she watched Bianca return with a winning, if not a little boozy, grin and a box of makeup wipes.


End file.
